When Molly made Sherlock Beg
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Based on a prompt on tumblr for deby45. Taken from a list of Victorian brothel house offerings she wanted 'blowing air into ass' written into a fic so I obliged.


**I'll be honest this is complete porn without plot. It is explicit and with lots of anal play so don't read if you might not like it.**

 **Anyway this is dedicated to deby45 who gave me the prompt. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **When Molly Made Sherlock Beg**

Sherlock shivered a little as Molly's small hands roamed across his back. She had decided that given their new found physical relationship it was time for her to fully explore his body. Sherlock had been more than up for that though now they were in the middle of it he was hard and frustrated and desperate for more. He had pleaded with her more than once but she had just giggled and told him to be patient. She had gone a step further though when he had tried to progress things by equally touching her and she had used his scarf to tie his hands together and then tie them to the headboard.

Her movement down his front had been achingly slow, with her lips and tongue exploring every dip and hollow of his body. Just as she had reached his cock and he had thought she might give him some relief she had instead told him to roll over.

When he had complained she had just chuckled and told him to be quiet unless he wanted to be gagged as well as bound. He bit his lip to stop himself talking as he shuffled over on to his back and then he licked his lips. He could still taste her on his mouth where he had recently done some exploring of his own; ending in her orgasming, in a very satisfying way, against his face.

She was sat astride his legs now as she leant over his back kissing her way down his spine, her fingers scraping the skin of his sides in a way that was both erotic and on the verge of tickling.

As she got to his backside he expected her to stop but instead she bit lightly on each of his butt cheeks making his cock pulse underneath him; he had to resist the urge to pump his hips into the bed sheet beneath him.

Molly sat up and let one finger slide down between his cheeks grazing over his anus in a way that had him jumping slightly in shock but he found he wanted more.

She chuckled and moved off his legs.

'Get on your knees.'

'Why? What are you planning on doing?'

She giggled again and he twisted his head trying to look round at her.

'Trust me.'

'No.'

'Come on Sherlock, you told me once that you'd always trusted me...so prove it.'

'With my life maybe but not with my backside when you're giggling like that.'

'Please...' She wheedled, as she let her finger stroke over him once more.

Against his better judgement he got to his knees but with his hands bound he was resting on his chest and he felt strangely vulnerable and exposed with his bum stuck up in the air. He briefly wondered if this was how Molly felt when he took her from behind and just the thought had his cock pulsing and leaking once more.

Molly hopped of the bed and disappeared for a minute before coming back into his bedroom carrying something in her hand. He tried to catch sight of it but she saw him looking and quickly hid it behind her back as she shook her finger at him. 'All in good time.'

He felt the bed dip as she crawled back on and positioned herself behind him and then he felt her drag her fingers slowly up his thighs and he was tempted to beg her to touch his erection. He desperately needed something to help relieve his aching need for release.

Instead her hands moved back to his backside and she pulled his cheeks apart before sliding her tongue along the skin of his hanging testicles and then up towards his anus. He had never felt anything quite like it and he found himself letting out a low, strangled groan. His eyes were screwed shut and his whole mind was narrowed down to the feel of Molly's mouth and what it might do next. He had never, never had any oral stimulation like this before and it felt amazing.

What she did next however almost made him pass out. She pressed her lips to his anus and she blew air into him as her hand caressed his balls.

'F...fuck Molly. Shit...'

He had no idea what had made her do that or even whether he fully liked it but he knew his cock did. He was dripping come onto the bed covers and he was close to begging Molly for something...anything to make him climax.

When she repeated the move and then circled his anus with her tongue he knew that he might actually come without her ever touching his manhood which was currently throbbing and bouncing as it hung heavily between his now trembling thighs.

As she pulled away he wanted to push himself back towards her, to maintain contact, but the restraints on his wrists prevented him but he thankfully didn't have to wait for long. He heard the faint squelch as she squirted out some lube and he knew that it must have been what she had gone to retrieve. He had never been anally penetrated before and had never, until this moment, imagined that he would want to be but he couldn't stop the desperate 'please' which fell from his lips.

Once again Molly closed her lips around his backside and blew, causing his mind to stutter and start to white out but then she sat back up as she pressed her lubricated finger against his ass and as she pushed into him her other hand finally took hold of his aching cock making Sherlock moan repeatedly. As she breached his sphincter muscle she started to slowly stroke him.

The sensations rolling through Sherlock's body seemed to dislocate his mouth from his brain and he could hear himself begging and moaning and calling Molly's name as she simultaneously jerked him off and finger fucked his anus.

His climax didn't so much build as just ripped through him. He came with a roar as his mind exploded; overloaded with physical sensation. Even long after he had deposited his seed onto the bed his body seemed to ache and pulse with aftershocks and as Molly pulled her finger from his ass he let out a groan at the loss of it before he fell down, narrowly avoiding landing in his own excretions.

Molly crawled over him as she undid the knots in his scarf and as soon as his hands were released he wrapped them around her slim, warm body pulling her against him so he could give her a leisurely, sated kiss.

'Molly, I have no idea where you learnt to do that but you may come to regret it shortly when I return the favour.'

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
